Imaginary Creatures
}}Across the Land Before Time film series, various imaginary creatures, not intended to be representatives of existing species, appear. Petrie's Imaginary Friend Petrie's imaginary friend is a short, nice, friendly Sharptooth who appears in . He bears a resemblance to the series' Tyrannosaurus, though he is much more heavily stylized than the others in the series. Petrie's friends' imaginary friends Also appearing in Journey to Big Water during the "Imaginary Friend" musical number are four other imaginary creatures. One is large, blue and purple with yellow spots and a purple frill, one is long, teal, and has several limbs, one is a purple biped with bright pink, Stegosaurus-like back plates, and the last is a yellow, long-legged winged creature. Which imaginary friends correspond to who of the other four members of the main group is unknown. Big Water imaginary creatures Several imaginary creatures appear during the song Big Water in . The first creatures are a trio of glowing eyes hiding in some seaweed. Next, three imaginary creatures appear from behind a rock and advance towards Cera. During a series of verses explaining the various types of creatures that live in the water, various imaginary creatures appear, including a multi-eyed fish, a squishing fish, a squirting creature, an octopus-like creature, a giant-clawed, crab-like creature, a jellyfish-like creature, a sharp-toothed fish, and four other fish. Land-before-time5-disneyscreencaps com-3187.jpg|Imaginary eyes Land-before-time5-disneyscreencaps com-3213.jpg|Three imaginary creatures Multi-eyed Imaginary Fish.jpg|Multi-eyed imaginary fish Land-before-time5-disneyscreencaps com-3247.jpg|Imaginary squishing creature Land-before-time5-disneyscreencaps com-3250.jpg Tullimonstrum TLBT.jpg|Imaginary squirting creature Tully Monster Squirt.jpg Octopus Yellow.jpg|Imaginary squeezing creature Octopus Green.jpg Octopus Blue.jpg Land-before-time5-disneyscreencaps com-3260.jpg|Imaginary giant, jagged clawed creature Moon Jellyfish TLBT.jpg|Imaginary jelly creature Land-before-time5-disneyscreencaps com-3270.jpg|Imaginary biting creature Land-before-time5-disneyscreencaps com-3269.jpg Land-before-time5-disneyscreencaps (Like faces).png|Five imaginary creatures that never sleep (including the biting creature) Adventuring imaginary creatures Several imaginary creatures appear during the song Adventuring in , including an imaginary bug described as "ugly, bugly," four insects described as having "ickly, tickly, prickly wings," a snake-like creature with a bident-like tail and huge teeth described as having "a front that bites" and "a back that stings," a crocodile-like creature described as having "sharply teeth, up above and underneath," and a centipede-like creature with a single eye described as having "one big googly-eye." Ugly, Buggly Thing.jpg|Imaginary "ugly, bugly" bug Ickly, Tickly, Prickly Wings.jpg|Imaginary bugs with "ickly, tickly, prickly wings" Land-before-time10-disneyscreencaps com-1346.jpg|Imaginary creature with a "front that bites and back that stings" Thing with sharply teeth.png|Imaginary creature with "sharply teeth" Up above.png And underneath.png Arthropleura X 1.jpg|Creature with "one big googly-eye" Arthropleura slithering.jpg Arthropleura X 2.jpg|The creature's "googly eye" ''The Cave of Many Voices'' imaginary creatures Five pairs of imaginary glowing eyes as well as a smaller, two-eyed version of the "googly-eyed" creature appear in the episode The Cave of Many Voices. Unknown eyes in The Cave of Many Voices.jpg|Glowing eyes Stylized Arthro.png|Smaller, two-eyed version of the "googly-eyed" creature Stylized Arthro 2.png Great Sharptooth Flyer Grabber A giant pterosaur resembling a Pteranodon appears in in Petrie's story. Ludodactylus TLBT.png|Great Sharptooth Flyer Grabber Category:Land Before Time species Category:Imagination Only Category:Lists Category:Cameo creatures Category:Characters who don't talk